


Message Man reversed

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cutting, Death Wish, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tyler P.O.V, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Am I crazy no I am just sad my name is sadmy name is Tyler Joseph





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just listened to message man reversed...that is some deep dark shit. 
> 
> But i finally know what those lyrics that only few understand are.
> 
> And I decided to write a fanfiction about it
> 
> Also if you haven't heard message man reversed then I would suggest going to watch that first. You'll get this a lot more if you listen to that first.Also if you do go watch it, find if with lyrics.

No me dejes olvidar 

No me dejes olvidar 

No me dejes olvidar 

Don't let me forget

Don't let me forget 

Don't let me forget 

* * *

**this is how we feel. We are better off.**

"Am I crazy?"

**no you're not. You are just sad.**

"My name is sad."

**My name is Tyler Joseph**

Blurryface held the blade in front of me. The shine caught my eye but horrid things that came with cutting made me turn away.

"We ask him how we feel."

 **Now we're better off-** **are you crazy?**

"no I am just sad."

**"My name is sad."**

"My name is Tyler Joseph."

"We should die. The devil's onto me." I took the blade and slit my wrists. I silently hissed as blood seeped out from cuts in had made. Blurry's voices kept echoing in my head.

**my mind is dead**

 I felt lightheaded and the voices became all scrambled and unclear. All of the voices are scrambled and unclear. I am unclear. I am not sure of myself. 

"Ecstacy cannot be known." I feel tears running down my face. I have never know ecstacy. And when I take it and when I know-

**we know**

"you mastered this music....Blurry."

**cause we're used to the office we're used to this unit.**

often he's the one even home.

I was usually at home-alone most of the time. I didn't get much company and when I did Blurryface would usually give them a 'nice' first impression. People were terrified of me. 

With all of the free time Blurry likes to play with me but when I do get a chance to escape I like to write music. I write songs and this is the song I wrote.

_A loser hides behind_

_A mask of my disguise_

_And who I am today_

_Is worse than other times_

_You don't know what I've done_

_Im wanted and on the run_

_I'm wanted and on the run_

_So I'm taking this moment to live in the future_

 

Release me from the present 

I'm obsessing all these questions 

Why I'm in denial 

That they tried this suicidal session 

  _Please use discretion you're when messing with the message man_

_These lyrics aren't for everyone only few understand_

_No no no no no no_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

* * *

"We're so used to Singing at our lowest so we're singing in the mirrors."

I face the mirror where my reflection- _blurryface-_ stood in front of me with a knife. I slowly take it.

  **rip it flip it**

i ripped up my note. It was the one of  _many_ notes. I ripped it in other shreds and let the pieces float into the bloody sick in front of me. I flipped my wrist over and brought the blade to it.

_it's saved me all over_

you mastered the beat.

_No me dejes olvidar_

_No me dejes olvidar_

* * *

I asked him how we feel 

  **now we are better off**

"Am I crazy?"

_no I am sad_

"my name is sad."

My name is Tyler Joseph.

_the chance of...._

"we should ask the devil-" I started to say somthing but Blurryface got to me as I slowly slit my wrists. Everything became scrambled again.

_Yes my mind is dead by not concealing._

**we are living in the arms of the dead.**

it's my course.

_I reminded a no-man, I reminded a no-man._

* * *

 

"Yeah they're....on to us." I faced Blurry bloody running down my wrist, holding the blade in my right hand. 

**see if I run a new year we-**

"behind our family"

**and on a new year we-**

"leave behind our own family."

**Ye ye ye ye ye ye**

_no no no no no no_

"I asked him how we feel."

**Now we're better off**

am I crazy 

no I am just sad 

my name is sad 

my name is Tyler Joseph

* * *

"The chance of us...we should ask the devil." 

_My mind is dead by not concealing_

**we are living in the arms of the dead.**

_I reminded a no-man, I reminded a no-man._

* * *

 

**Yeah hide the...**

I hid the blade behind my back as one of my neighbors came over. I was wearing a black long sleeved shirt to hide my cuts.

"Tyler you've been cooped up in here for the last two weeks..are you ok?"

_Yeah the damaged souls_

"yes-Josh I'm fine. Please go back home." I looked down  Josh was my best friend-well my only friend. He was the only one who wasn't scared of me. But then again he didn't know...

**Yeah but this is ours.**

_Yeah ill ask him for more time_

**yeah but it's a hazard.**

"Tyler I'm really worried about you."

"Don't be."

"Tyler." Josh puts his hand on my right hand. 

"Josh..come back in two days."

He looked at me.

"New years?"

"New year day-yes."

"You having a party or something?" He smiles.

"Sure. But come back then....goodbye." I came in and kissed him on the lips, leaving him totally red in the face.

"Ok...it's only two days but ok." He smiles but leaves.

* * *

**Ye ye ye ye ye ye**

 

Dear Josh,

If you're reading this Blurryface has won.  I never told you who or what he was but he won and I'm sorry.

_a loser hides behind_

_a mask of my disguise_

_And who i am today_

_Is worse than other times_

_You don't know what I've done_

_I'm wanted and on the run_

_I'm wanted and on the run_

_So I'm taking this moment to live in the future_

 

_Release me from the present_

_I'm obsessing all these questions_

_Why I'm in denial_

_That they tried this suicidal session_

_Please use discretion you're when messing with the message man_

_These lyrics aren't for everyone only few understand_

 No me dejes olvidar 

No me dejes olvidar 

No me dejes olvidar 

This is how we feel 

We are better off 

Am I crazy?

No I am just sad 

my name is sad 

my name is Tyler Joseph 

We ask him how we feel 

now we are better off 

Am I crazy?

No I am just sad 

my name is sad 

my name is Tyler Joseph 

 

We should die 

The devil's onto me 

My mind is dead

Ecstacy cannot be known 

And whenI take it 

And when I know 

We know

You mastered this music 

Cause we're used to the office we're used to this unit 

Often hes the one at home

 

We're so used to Singing at our lowest so we're singing in the mirrors 

Rip it flip it 

Its saved me all over 

You mastered the beat 

No me dejes olvidar 

No me dejes olvidar 

 

I asked him how we feel 

now we are better off 

Am I crazy?

no I am just sad 

my name is sad 

my name is Tyler Joseph 

 

The chance of...

We should ask the devil 

Yes my mind is dead by not concealing 

we are living in the arms of the dead 

Its my course 

I remained a no-man, I reminded a no-man 

 

Yeah they're...onto us

See if I run a new year we-

Behind our family 

and on a new year we-

we leave behind our own family 

Ye ye ye ye ye ye 

no no no no no no 

 

I asked him how we feel 

now we are better off 

Am I crazy?

no I am just sad 

my name is sad 

my name is Tyler Joseph 

The chance of us 

We should ask the devil 

My mind is dead by not concealing 

we are living in the arms of the dead

I reminded a no-man, I reminded a no-man 

 

Yeah hide the...

Yeah the damaged souls 

Yeah but this is ours 

Yeah ill ask him for more time 

yeah but it's a hazard 

Ye ye ye ye ye ye 

Oh no no no no no no 

                                -Tyler Joseph 

 

 **are you done** _**now** _ **?**

I nodded as Blurry stood impatiently behind me.

**come on let's go.**

I followed  Blurry as he walked me to the bathroom and handed me the blade. 

I looked at the  sharp object for the last time. I let the shine catch my eye for the last time.

**well it's a new year.**

"and on a new year we leave behind our own family."

**Ye ye ye ye ye ye**

I stuck the note in the pocket of my jacket.

_I'm sorry Josh_

I took the blade and pressed it against my neck. Then I slit.

Blood immediately poured out from the cut as well and tears from my eyes. I made two more cuts and my screams drowned out Blurry's hideous laugh. 

We should ask the devil...

Everything became scrambled then I felt lightheaded. I felt myself fall to the ground and everything was disoriented.

_I'm dying_

Blood pooled all around me then everthing started to fade black. All I heard were the voices in my head.

**ye ye ye ye ye ye**

untill those too faded.....

_Oh no no no no no no_

**Author's Note:**

> To me every lyric reversed has a meaning even the scrambled ones. They could represent Tyler not sure of himself and all of his thoughts are unclear like the lyrics. 
> 
> Or he could actually be getting lightheaded from cutting and then his thoughts get scrambled.
> 
> It took me a really long time to write this. These are what the lyrics mean to ME. So please don't hate. 
> 
> Like I said it took me a long time to do this so I would really like kudos and comments would be nice^-^ 
> 
> Stay alive frends |-/


End file.
